


Hisoka x Illumi x Reader(f)

by PalFiction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalFiction/pseuds/PalFiction
Summary: The Reader(F) gets fucked by hisoka and illumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Hisoka x Illumi x Reader(f)

After hisoka uses his bungee gum tying your arms behind you back illumi and hisoka kiss your neck while they grope you through your shirt. You try to resist but this entices them more. Hisoka Rips off your shirt and starts sucking your tit while squeezing the other. As you raise your head and moan illumi grabs your neck and turns your head towards him, sticking his tongue into your mouth. You resist at first but with the pleasure from hisoka you begin to give in.

You try to push illumi away but you fall down to your knees. As you look up from the ground you see illumi in front of you taking out his hard cock. You flinch back at first but hisoka grabs your head and shoves it towards his cock. It goes all the way to the back of your throat. He holds your head there for a second making it so you cant breath. Tears start to roll down your face and hisoka pulls your head back taking the cock out of your mouth leaving a trail of spit from his dick to your mouth and more falling down your face.

He sticks your head back towards his cock and although you pretend not to like it you stick out your tongue and begin to lick it. Each time you lick the lip it twitches. As you begin to kiss the tip slowly moving further up the shaft hisoka start to kiss your neck from behind reaching one arm around playing with your tits. Squeezing them and pinching your nipples and the other hand slowly goes from your stomach down into your pants towards your pussy. As he sticks 2 fingers in to your soaking pussy and plays with clit with his thumb you pull back from illumis cock to moan but he grabs your head and makes you keep sucking.

You start to twitch with pleasure. Hisoka starts fingering you even faster squeezing your tits even harder. As you get close to coming you feel illumi twitch in your mouth. You start to cum as illumi fills your mouth with cum. Pulling back once again. You try to swallow as much cum as you can but there was too much. Most of it starts falling down from your chin and onto your tits. You fall forward once again in pure pleasure. This time your face hits the ground. With your hands still behind your back hisoka lifts your hips up and forcefully takes your pants down. Your crotch is soaking wet all the way down your thighs. He takes out his already throbbing cock and sticks the tip inside of you.

You try to straighten your self up but cant as your face falls once again. Hisoka grabs your hips from either side and slowly guides his cock into you. You can feel the twitching and the bumps from his veins as his cock gets deep into you. Once he reaches the base of his dick he holds for a second. He then brings his hips back just till its only the tip inside of you then forcefully pushes it in again. He keeps doing this getting faster and faster. You start to moan in pure pleasure while your face rubs against the floor that still has illumis cum on it. While hisoka continues to fuck you he spits on your asshole and sticks a finger in. once again you try to straighten up but are too sweaty to get a grip and just fall back into the cum. As you twitch in pleasure leaving out moans along with hisoka he sticks another finger in your ass.

As he gets faster you feel his throbbing dick twitching inside of you as it begins to fill you up with cum. You begin to cum aswell as you feel his cum deep into your pussy and begins to leak out. While almost paralyzed from pleasure hisoka releases his bungee gum on you. He pick you up and you wrap your arms and legs around him.you can feel his still hard cock rubbing agains your pussy. He starts to move back and forth teasing you as his cum is still coming out of you. Then you feel the head slowly starting to make its self inside. He goes deep much quicker this time and starts to give off a few hard thrusts. As you Lean back in pure ecstasy You starts to kiss your neck and slowly goes down towards your tits. As he starts to playfully bite your nipple you feel illumi grab onto you from behind and kiss your neck.

While filling the room with nothing but moans as you struggle to catch your breath you feel illumi spreading your ass as he begins to insert his throbbing cock inside. It slides in easily enough but you feel every bump from both cocks reaching deep inside of you. Both at the same time is too much for you and you begin to cum once again. Illumi once again grabs your neck and turns your head towards him and kisses you. Your body is acheing from all the pleasure. Illumis tongue in your mouth your tits in hisokas mouth and both dicks thrusting inside of you from tip to shaft. Your twitching with every single thrust as your hot sweaty bodys are sticking together.

As they thrust inside making a clapping sound that echoes across the room you cant even make any noise. You just shiver more and more. You feel the pacing start to speed up again. Illumi reaches his hand around and starts playing with your clit as hisoka continues to thrust. You have to stop kissing illumi as you ache your body forward leaving your head rest on hisokas shoulder. You cum once again onto hisokas cock and that makes him start to twitch. He once again cums deep inside you. Illumi keeps fucking you as hisoka holds you and begins to cum in your ass. They both Take their dicks out of you at the same time giving you one last thrust of pleasure. They place you down into a pool of all of your cum mixed together. You don’t have the energy to move and just lay in it as hisoka and illumi leave saying they will come back another time.


End file.
